It's like Sunshine (complete)
by imitation L
Summary: another one of my famouse kenmis..lol R+R plez! arigoto
1. Default Chapter

Title: It's like sunshine

Title: It's like sunshine(prologue)

Author: Darkness of Death

Author's notes: Um, another kenmi! YAY my speciality.. um...I sorta wanted to give up writing Digimon fanfics...but...I wanted to start again when I read Digitally obsessed (I spelt it wrong I know) "You don't know what it's like" I mean I read that fic so many times...but I want to again..this fic.....is sorta ...another first timer! and I already called dibs in kenmi.cuz I started this couple...so please...back off! Lol..sorry! 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in digimon.. I just enjoy to write fics with it...gota prob buddy? GOOD!

P.S. I hate explaining stories...so...read and you'll get most of it..and....it involves ....not a lot of characters...but practically everyone!

PPS: I can't spell ^_^ 

and I would like to dedicate this special fanfic to Kimaru, I know..

But, you know, her fanfic titled

He and Miss T

really moved me, I will never look at rockstars the same again.

---------------------------------------------------

The rain splattered against my window. Making an annoying clicking sound... I pulled the curtains across from my window and sat down on my bed..days like this seem to never go away. Days like this, which makes me truly miss the days of when we were together. I guess, we just never were meant to be.

I fell flat against my bed. Not noticing the rain had stopped, the light in my room was dim..but at least there was a light..

My mind altered to another universe, when I thought about her beautiful smile, the way her beautiful pink hair smelled. I would never be able to smell her strawberry scented hair again. For what I did... 

~Flash Back~

Mimi's POV

"Mimi Tachikawa!" The teacher's voice rang through my dream.

I wasn't really sleeping, sort of just daydreaming a bit...

"MIMI TACHIKAWA, do I have to repeat myself?" I finally truly heard what the teacher was trying to say. I stood up in a hurry.

"I am sorry, Mr.Mizuki." The faint blush appeared on my face.

I sat down again, feeling very embarrassed. I don't know why I've been falling asleep so often..I just hope I'd be able to see Ken during lunchtime.

Japanese class crawled like a snail after my embarrassing moment. Finally, it was lunchtime. I happily let myself into the cafeteria. There I saw Ken sitting next to Miyako. I was glad that I spotted him so quickly. When I got near to him, I heard him whispering.

"I can't believe we are going to pull it off Miyako-chan!" Ken smiled.

"Yes, Ken. Well, I have to get to class. See you later!" Miyako stood up and kissed Ken quickly on the cheek.

"Bye!" Ken waved.

I stood across from the lunch table with my mouth wide open. Cannot believe what I just saw. Could it be true?

Ken turned around from Miyako and saw I was there. He tried to explain. But, no words came out.

"Mimi!" He said, but no words came out, his voice slowly fainted away.

"I can't believe you're just like all of them." I stammered, I picked up my books and walked away. 

Ken followed me, he had to run to keep up. I didn't try to speed up. I just let him talk.

"It's not what you think Mimi!" 

"Well, obviously you don't care! Now leave me alone! If you keep following me. There's less forgiveness, and more anger. You hear? Ken Itchijoji! *A/N:I don't know how to spell his last name*" I blurted out.

The cafeteria stood still, tears rolled down from my eyes, I wanted to leave the cafeteria as soon as I can. But I could only hear Ken's footsteps after me. I stood still and turned around. Ken smiled awkwardly and said.

"No, Mimi! It's not what you think." His face grew serious..it was really weird, as if like the whole world is staring at us. Stopping what they were doing, staring at us.

"Well, what is it, explain Ken! I'll give you five minutes." I licked my lips and stared at him. 

"Well, first of all. It's not what you think...It's not!" Ken looked down at his shoes, the clock ticked slowly, every second lasted like hours.

"Because, I love you very much Mimi Tachikawa.. I seriously do, but I can't tell you what I am doing.." Ken's eyes landed on me.

Another tear burst out, well, it's just words that he's saying..it cannot be true. I hope I heard wrong...

"I never want to see you again...Ken..." My words echoed through the schools. I ran and ran away from him..Never caring, never loving again.

Ken's POV

I heard whispers all around me, my angry glare silenced them all. I collapsed in the middle of the cafeteria.

"You blew it this time Ken." A boy came up to me and said. 

"I did." I buried my head between my arms. Hoping what I just heard is not true. Wishing everything would just go away.

The lunch hour faded away. I just sat there for hours and hours ...feeling like my life will end soon...the happy days of my life with Mimi just all suddenly faded away. Everything is gone...my love, my life...everything.

~Flash back ends~ 

Another tear fell against my cheeks... I have been sitting in my room for almost two weeks now...doing nothing, eating nothing...it's all because of me, it's my fault... I guess I took her granted like everything else in my life...

------------------------------------------------------------

E-mail: [lain_mizuki@hotmail.com][1]

website: [http://zip.to/doc_anime/][2]

R+R please...

   [1]: mailto:lain_mizuki@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://zip.to/doc_anime/



	2. ::Chapter two..the surprise::

Title: It's like Sunshine

Title: It's like Sunshine! (Chapter 2)

Author: Darkness of Death

Author's notes: This is another one of my "Weird" yet sometimes original kenmi fanfics. I would like to declare in all my future fanfics, that I do own Kenmi. I am the creator. And I would like to keep it that way.. ^^ Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do no own Digimon or any of its characters.

Dedications etc: I would like to dedicate this to my friend Tachikawa Mimi, Whom has that wonderful kenmi shrine! Thanks so much for supporting me ^_^

The Moral of the story: Don't ever give up on true love. If you truly feel it.. It is there..

Days like this just seem to never go away anymore. And I don't expect much from them. It's like, I don't belong in the world. Where ever I go, people would stare. I don't know what they would be staring at.. I am not a young boy genius any more…can't people just leave me alone for once?

~The next morning~

"Good morning Ken!" The small green digimon crawled to me. I smiled, I reached over and patted Wormmon on the head. It seems, as Wormmon is my only companion. I turned around and saw my calendar, it has been over two months since Mimi and I broke up. It was so depressing.. I guess sometimes I have to accept things.

"Are you feeling alright?" Wormmon asked warmly.

"No." I replied, my eyes searched through my room. Looking for a clock.

"What's wrong Ken? You know you can tell me." Wormmon's friendly face made me smile. Sometimes, he seems as old as I am, he's able to help me with my problems. Sometimes, he looks like a little kid.

I sat up on my bed, my pale white fingers ran through my dark blue hair. "Do you really want to know?" 

"Oh yes Ken!" Wormmon crawled near my leg. His paws held onto my knee, he's listening like as if I am telling him the meaning of life or something.

"It's a really weird human feeling…when I am with Mimi, I feel so special, loved, and warm. Her beautiful rose colour, strawberry scented hair makes me want to be with her forever. But, if we were truly meant to be together, something as ridiculous as that would have never happened." I sighed deeply, not expecting Wormmon to reply.

"No Ken, I don't know what love truly means, but I do know that you love me Ken. It's special. And us Digimons can feel it too. We're living things, and we can feel love. And I think you should truly explain it to Mimi. If you really truly love her." Wormmon replied seriously.

"Wow, I would have never expected that from you Wormmon!" I hugged Wormmon, what he said was right. But why is it so hard to do it?

A ringing voice came from the kitchen. It was my mother.

"Please get ready for school Ken! Or you will be late." 

"Yes mother!" I sprang to my feet and got dressed quickly. My usual grey suit just didn't seem right. I looked through my closet closely. I found an outfit that seems like something my brother would wear. I smiled, if he was here. He would encourage me to go for it. I smiled and changed into a pair of dark grey shorts, and a black T-shirt, with a Dark blue sweatshirt over it. I smiled, this might not be the perfect outfit. But it sure seems like it.

I stepped into the kitchen quietly, hoping my mom won't hear me. I wondered how she felt about my new style.

"Good morning mother." I suddenly spoke up.

"Good morning Ken." She smiled, but her expression changed into horror, like I was covered in blood or something.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. Ken. Just that you're wearing what your brother use to wear." She smiled flakily and went back to her cooking.

"I am sorry mother." I paused. "If it does remind you of my brother greatly. I will go change."

I waited for her answer, but she didn't reply.

"Mother?" I spoke again.

"No, Ken. It's not necessary. If you like it, you can wear it. In fact, you're welcome to have his clothes if you want." Her hand was shaking slowly.

"No, thanks anyway. I just want to wear his clothes for once. Try them out." I knew I was lying. I wore his clothes because I always thought he was more creative then I am. More colourful.. My unoriginal grey outfit didn't suit me anymore…I need to open up more to the world.

"Well, I am sorry if I acted so…" My mother said, scanning for the right word.

"Surprised." She placed my breakfast on the counter. "I guess you don't like your grey outfit anymore do you?" She smiled kindly.

"No, I like it very much.." I paused, I quickly finished my breakfast. Not wanting to remind mother of my brother's death anymore.

"I have to get to school mother! Good bye!" I grabbed my backpack and headed for the door.

"Good bye Ken! Have a good day at school!" She waved and went back to her daily work.

I happily walked to the school with Iori, we talked about various things. 

"So, Iori-kun, is Kendo very hard? Maybe someday I would like to learn it." I asked.

"No, Ken. It's not. Very easy as it is… grandfather would be delighted to teach you. If you want that is." Iori's kid self-showed instantly. His shy smile reminded me sometimes of myself…when I was younger.

"Thank you Iori-kun." We reached school in no time. I spotted Mimi, I walked the opposite way of her, and I hoped my new clothes wouldn't let her recognize me.

"Well, good bye Iori-kun!" I deepened my voice. So that Mimi won't hear it.

"Bye Ken." His loud booming voice rang, thanks a lot Iori..

"Oh Ken! I have been looking for you." An arm was waving at me, I spotted where the arm was, and there was pink hair too. Mimi was waving at me.

I smiled shyly, but deep inside, I was jumping for joy.

"Good morning Mimi-chan." I smiled.

"Good morning Ken… I just want to apologize." Her hand rested on my shoulder. Making the hairs on my back stand up… 

"For what? I am the one that should be apologizing." My face was covered with redness.

"For saying that I'd never want to see you again." She smiled sweetly. "Forgive me Ken?"

I brightened my smile. "Of course Mimi-chan." The world seems to stop between us. My lips were dry, I just wanted to grab her and kiss her. It was uneasy for me. But, someone else joined me in my dream.

An arm rested on Mimi's shoulder. It was Tai's. 

"Hey ya ken!" Taichi offered.

"Hi." I waved back. My face went back from shine to pale.

"Come on, I'll walk you to class Mimi." Taichi offered.

"Sure, you big honey bear. (A/N: I don't know why I added that "honey bear" part…)" Mimi reached over and kiss him gently on the cheek. 

My teeth grinded, but I didn't show anger or sadness. Mimi probably thinks I am happy with Miyako. But I'm not, and I'll never be.

"Well, I do have to take this guy to class, or he can't find the way." Mimi joked. 

"Bye." The books in my arms slipped away, I just ran and ran. Not knowing what I was doing. Not know where I was going. I just ran. 

I could hear faint voices behind me, my name being called over and over.

"Ken!"

"Ken!"

That soft voice of hers could be recognized anywhere. Mimi was calling me, but what's the use..Taichi's there now.. I am nothing…

I thought that was a bit harsh on poor kenny-chan… but you know I can't end this thing on the second chapter..right? Right…hanks for reading everybody!

MSN: darkness_of_death

ICQ: 92084593

AIM: xooblackroseoox

E-mail: [lain_mizuki@hotmail.com][1]

Website(s) [http://zip.to/doc_anime/][2] or [http://fly.to/sakuraz_dream_palace/][3]

PLEASE Review!!! BEG YA?

   [1]: mailto:lain_mizuki@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://zip.to/doc_anime/
   [3]: http://fly.to/sakuraz_dream_palace/



	3. ::chapter 3 the end::

Title: It's like Sunshine (Chapter three)

Title: It's like Sunshine (Chapter three)

Author: Darkness of Death

Author's notes: Um, what can I say? Nothing much really. That I am so honoured that you guys liked my fanfics.. especially kenmis. Not a lot of people like kenmis.. I wonder why...

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon now, don't own digimon ever.

P.S. This is in Ken's POV as always.

---------------------------------------------------------------

I ran and ran, Mimi's faint voice was still there. I could always hear it. I don't know if it's reality or it's just in my head. But I could always hear her faint voice calling my name. But this time, her voice grew stronger. 

I stopped running and stood still. A hand gently placed on my shoulder.

"Ken. Are you alright?" Mimi's soft voice warmed my heart.

"No, I am not." I replied fiercely.

"Well, anything I can do to help?" Mimi pushed away some bangs.

"No. No one could help now." I lowered my head. Not wanting to see her eyes. 

"Please, Ken. Tell me." Mimi's sincere voice slowly creped into my head.

"Do you really want to know?" I softened my tone and stared at her, her beautiful eyes reminded me of the "old" days.

"Yes, I do." She held my hand towards a bench. I haven't noticed. But, we were in the school garden.

"Well...last time you saw Miyako.." I stopped myself. Trying to look at her expression.

"Yes, go on." she smiled lightly.

"Well, we were planning a surprise party for you and me. It was our anniversary. Two whole months. I guess, you forgot huh?" My face went blank. Didn't know what else to say.

"Now you know the truth." I stood up and walked towards the main school.

But a hand grabbed me. 

"Oh I'm so sorry Ken!" Mimi grabbed me and kissed me. Gently, tears sprang from her eyes. 

"Oh, how I missed you!" I grabbed her and held her..seems like a second..until the bell rang.

____________________________________________

Yeah, this is the END! my fics are getting shorter and shorter everyday now.. anyway. you'll probably be wondering what's up with TAI? His heart will be broken. Well, too bad Tai. There is one time for everyone! Please don't flame ^_^?

E-mail: Lain_mizuki@hotmail.com

ICQ: 92084593

AIM: xooblackroseoox

MSN: Darkness_of_death

lalala! SAYONARA!!!


End file.
